Stuck In School With You
by WhiteStars
Summary: Kagome and Bankotsu both somehow have been locked in the school for the weekend. How will Kagome survive when Bankotsu hates her guts because she's dating Inuyasha?
1. Why Me?

Whitestars: Here I am once again I'm torn into pieces here tonight and pretend that I own Inuyasha…**BUT I DON'T! No I don't_…._**

Inuyasha: You poor baby…Do you need a hug?

WhiteStars: Yes…

Inuyasha: SUCKER!

WhiteStars: Kagome!

Inuyasha: (Gulp)

Kagome: Inuyasha sit!

Inuyasha: (BANG!)

* * *

There's a reason why I hate Bankotsu and a reason why I love was hiding inside the teachers' lounge. Trying to hold in my breath, because of his damn good hearing.

_Why me?_ She thought as the silent sound of footsteps coming from down the hall.

_I can't believe what is happening…_

How she got in this position was all because of what happen earlier this afternoon.

- Flashback

"You fucking bastard!"

Bankotsu hit Inuyasha hard in the stomach. Kagome screamed. "Inuyasha-kun!"

Inuyasha looked up at his girlfriend. And then at Bankotsu who was being held back by his girlfriend Kikyo.

Kagome came to aid her boyfriend.

"Inuyasha-kun please stop it!" Kagome said with a few tears in her eyes. Inuyasha smirked, "It was your sister's boyfriend that started it Kagome…"

Kagome gave him a stern look. "Who will be the mature one to end it?" Inuyasha growled. "Kagome I don't care if you think I'm being immature no one insults you and gets away with it!" Inuyasha told her. Kagome glared at him.

"I don't care he can insult me as much as he likes! Words don't matter…HE doesn't mean anything! Please Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. She hates it when he fights, that was probably the biggest downfall in their relationship, the fact he can't help but fight.

"Alright."

Kagome smiled at him.

He was okay if she was happy.

_I just need to cool off _Inuyasha thought.

"What leaving so soon wimpy puppy?" Bankotsu asked. Inuyasha went berserk. Kagome couldn't stand it so she ran. She heard her sister Kikyo scream. "Bankotsu!"

Kagome stood in the hall leaned her back on the wall, watching the people go by. She saw Inuyasha walk up to her. And she quietly shook her head and whispered, "No…"

Inuyasha left with his gang. She then saw Kikyo with all her friends. "Kagome are you alright?"

Kagome nodded. But Kikyo wasn't convinced.

"Kagome…"

"No! It's alright Kikyo it's just that…"

Kikyo stared at her sister.

"Your relationship with Inuyasha isn't what you thought, huh?"

"It's not- I really do like Inuyasha! It's just that since you're with Bankotsu and-"

"Kagome it happens all the time!"

Kagome stared at the ground.

"What does?"

"The fact that two sibling or best friends, get into the problem where there boy friends are enemies!"

Kagome looked at her sister.

"But did it have to happen to us?"

Kikyo hugged her little sister. "Seriously are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah…" Kagome whispered back.


	2. Angel

Princess Aya: WE MUST MAKE HER TALK DAMNIT!

Kagome: I know who can make her talk!

Everyone: Who?

Kagome: Jack Bauer!

Everyone: Who?

Kagome: You know the guy from 24? The one that just won't die?

Everyone: Aw.

Princess Aya: From what…? Whatever…

Inuyasha: what the hell?

Kagome Bring in Jack Bauer!

WhiteStars: Jack…WHAT? YOUI WANT TO KILL ME OR SOMETHING!

Kagome: See she knows Jack Bauer!

Princess Aya: Just say it WhiteStars!

WhiteStars: FINE! I will never ever own Inuyasha or any other damn animes you want to know why? Because I'm just a twelve year old that everyone seems to want to kill!

Everyone: YAY!

WhiteStars: I hate you all.

Everyone including WhiteStars: (Leaves.)

Jack Bauer: Umm…Where I'm I?

* * *

"What leaving so soon wimpy puppy?" Bankotsu said smirking thinking he won. That was before Inuyasha went berserk. Inuyasha was punching hard and fast in Bankotsu's stomach He barely noticed Kagome running away. And with one final blow to the face, Bankotsu was knocked unconscious.

"BANKOTSU!" Kikyo screamed.

Kikyo ran to Bankotsu's side, checking if he was still alive while Inuyasha's gang picked up their bags and left.

Kikyo was near tears while staring at her unconscious boyfriend. "Kikyo-san! We have to get him to the nurse's office." Kikyo closed her eyes and thought.

"No."

Her friend was in shock.

"What?"

Kikyo stood up and stared down at Inuyasha.

"Bankotsu would hate me if I did that. He told me if ever he would lose a fight, to just leave him there on the battlefield."

Kikyo turned and left. The crowd followed her, no one interrupting the unconscious Bankotsu, because everyone respected Kikyo and her judgment.

Bankotsu laid there for what seem to be like hours.

The school was locked down and two people were now locked in it.

Kagome: lying in the bathroom.

Bankotsu: in the hall way.

-

Kagome came to herself at around 8 o'clock, waking up to the sound of her stomach.

"Ow… My head."

Kagome looked around.

----Darkness----

Her watch was glow in the dark and she said.

"8 PM?"

Kagome stood up and try to use her hands to find the door. That luckily wasn't too far.

Out in the hall way there was some light thanks to the windows. She wasn't going to hide the facts from herself. She was scared, no more like terrified. She's really starting to hate her brother and his Friday night horrors…Well just last week they watched School of Monsters where this beautiful girl gets raped then eaten by this hideous monster.

_I still don't understand HOW he got that movie!_

Kikyo was defending him at that time.

_I KNOW she had something to do with it…_

Outside the window she saw a blizzard.

_Great what if the phone lines are down?_

And then the silence consumed her.

There was nothing more in the world she wanted to do then to break the silence.

"He-Hello?"

No one answered.

Kagome knew for sure she will be stuck tonight.

But she did not think that she will be in for one hell of a ride.

Underline; hell.

-

Bankotsu woke up.

Kind of confused about where he was, when suddenly the whole fight came flooding back into his memory.

"Fuck!"

He said as he punches the ground.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

He then looked around the area.

_At least Kikyo left me here._

Bankotsu then looked at his watch. It was damaged during the fight.

"Fuck again."

He took off his watch and tossed it aside.

_Mom's going to freak when she finds out I broke__ another__ watch._

He stood up and went to the nearest classroom and peeked in it to see the clock.

8:20 pm.

_On second thought, she's going to freak if I don't get out of here!_

-

Kagome was lying down in the middle of the agora starring out threw the sky window.

Thinking about everything her relationship with Inuyasha, her sister, her brother, her mother, Sango: her best friend…

_Sango must be furious at me._

Kagome sighed to herself.

_Tomorrow is Kohaku's operation I was supposed to be there for her._

Kohaku is Sango's younger brother. He was having a heart transplant.

(A/N: Whatever)

_Now Inuyasha_

She really liked Inuyasha but she still loved her sister more than him.

_Kikyo can stay with Inuyasha and I can leave Inuyasha. I mean I don't really love him like I use to. _

Souta, who always said that Kagome was his favorite sister, was being replaced by Kikyo.

_Stupid Souta._

Now the only nice thought was about her mom.

_And mom…_

Kagome smiled to herself.

_I'm so happy for her! She found someone that she can love but lets her continue to love dad._

Her thoughts wonder around…

Before she realized she was signing a song.

Only hope, from Mandy Moore.

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul…"_

Never knowing that someone could hear her sing.

-

_It seems like I'm not the only in here, but who…?_

Bankotsu followed the voice, he had to admit who ever she is, is one hell of a singer.

-

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again…_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold._

_But you sing to me over and over and over again…_

_So I lay my head back down,_

_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours._

_I pray to be only yours,_

_I know now you're my only hope…_

_Sing to me the song of the stars,_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again._

_When it feels like my dreams are so far,_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

_So I lay my head back down,_

_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours,_

_I pray to be only yours,_

_I know now you're my only hope._

_I give you my destiny,_

_I'm giving you all of me,_

_I want your symphony._

_Singing in all that I am,_

_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back._

_So I lay my head back down,_

_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours,_

_I pray to be only yours,_

_I pray to be only yours,_

_I know now you're my only hope…_

-

Bankotsu stared at the girl who was lying down, her eyes closed, and her black hair shinning in the moonlight.

An angel…

But not just any angel- Inuyasha's angel!

"Well this just got interesting," Bankotsu said with a smile.


	3. Hungry For Something

WhiteStars: Wow…I'm on a roll!

Princess Aya: Of course you are! I have a whip in my hand and I'm using it.

WhiteStars: sniff…I know my back is in pain!

Princess Aya: Say it!

WhiteStars : But I already said it!

Inuyasha: You said it LAST chapter, not this one!

WhiteStars : I hate you. I do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: What are you going to do about it?

WhiteStars: I'm going to make everyone hate you thanks to this chapter!

Inuyasha: What?

WhiteStars: YES! MWAHAHAHA! YOU SHALL BE TORTURED AND TORMENTED BY THE READERS! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Kagome: Inu-san sit!

WhiteStars: (Face plant)

Inuyasha: YAY!

WhiteStars : That was weird Kagome just made ME sit…I don't even have a rosary!

George Harrison: It's all in the mind.

WhiteStars : OMFG! IT'S THE BEATLES!

Inuyasha: The who?

WhiteStars: NO YOU IDIOT! Not The Who!

Inuyasha: (Further confused)

Kagome: I know the Beatles!

WhiteStars: Of course you do! You're Japanese! The Japanese LOVE the Beatles!

Inuyasha: They do?

WhiteStars: Inuyasha this is waaay after your time.

Kagome: _Yesterday… All my troubles seem so far away…_

WhiteStars: _Now it looks as though they're here to stay…_

Kagome and WhiteStars: _Oh I believe in yesterday!_

Inuyasha: MAKE IT STOP

* * *

Kagome finished her song, and listened to her stomach growl. "I am sooo hungry."

She sat up, took one last look at the sky, and was lifted up to her feet by someone.

Kagome screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S THE MONSTER!" (Chapter 2)

The person jumped away from the sudden outburst. Kagome used the back of her hand, to slap him, eyes closed. The slap echoed threw out the Agora. Kagome peeked her eyes opened and saw:

"Bankotsu?" he was angry.

Kagome was scared but not nearly scared enough.

_HE'S here too? What I'm I going to do? I mean this is the arch enemy of my boyfriend not like that will matter on Monday, because I'm leaving him, but, ARGH! What will he do to me? I mean he always disliked me even before I dated Koga and-…_

While Bankotsu thought: _This girl is going to pay._

----

Next thing you knew Kagome was running for dear life. "Let's see how Inuyasha likes his toys when there broken!" Bankotsu's voice echoed down the hall. Only to cause her to run faster, Kagome saw the elevator. "Oh please work!" She whispered between breaths. Kagome saw that the elevator needed a key and a password. "The people that use the elevator are sure patient," Kagome told herself, annoyed. Bankotsu walked out of the hall way. Completely relaxed the smirk on his face only grew.

Kagome ran for the stairs.

----

NOTE: This is a special kind of school.

The school has twelve floors. This school was for the talented humans, and stronger demons. And also has the most interesting cleaning system. All doors and window are demon proof, bullet proof, and any sort of powers proof.

----

She reached the fourth floor when Bankotsu reached it first. "Run, Run as fast as you can. I'll catch you Inuyasha fan." Kagome stopped and looked down at Inuyasha: "Are you calling me one of his Fan girls? Those whores that just keep throwing themselves on his feet?"

Bankotsu was shocked he looked up at her. She's crazy. I mean she's running away from him, and suddenly she's talking to him as if he were an idiot. He smirked, _"If she thinks she can get away that easily she has another thing coming."_

Bankotsu leaped on the bar, and jumped to the fourth floor. Kagome's face was quite shocked, when she saw him jumping towards her. On instinct she punched him in the face before he reached the fourth floor. He fell, he hit the floor.

"Ouch…"

Kagome continued to go up the stairs.

_I have to get to the sixth floor!_

As she ran up the steps she tripped on one of them.

She twisted her ankle.

"Fuck…"

She pulled herself up to the fifth floor. And Bankotsu stood up still on the first floor jumped to the fifth.

"I found you." He said with a maniac gleam in his eyes.

Kagome's eyes widen in horror.


	4. 5th Floor PT1

WhiteStars: I hate you all… (Tied to a chair)

Princess Aya: And we all hate you now, SAY IT!

WhiteStars: I still hate you…I do not own Inuyasha. There I said it! Now let me go!

Princess Aya: Alright.

WhiteStars: PLEA- Wait a minute you just agreed? You're actually letting me go? As in I don't have to beg!

Princess Aya: Well when you put it that way I guess I won't let you go.

WhiteStars: Shit…

* * *

Kagome pulled her self up by hanging onto a nearby locker, facing Bankotsu. Keeping him in eye contact constantly.

Why? Because her dad always told her to never turn her back on an enemy and right now, Bankotsu is the enemy.

_I have to get to the sixth floor._

The reason why she wants to get to the sixth floor is because her locker and her sister's locker is on that floor.

_Who knows if he does hit me, I can kill him and say it was self defense!_

Kagome took a step a backwards, on her twisted foot, she flinched in pain but ignored it.

_I can't get to those stairs and the other stair way is to far…_

Bankotsu's and Kagome's eyes never broke contact.

_How I hate those eyes…_

Kagome broke the eye contact by looking at the door that was now beside her.

The library. She ran inside and locked the door. She limped to one behind one of the bookshelves.

-

NOTE: The library is one of the only rooms where the interesting cleaning system doesn't take place, the directors office and a few teachers lounge also.

-

Kagome from behind the bookshelf heard the doorknob being turned.

"You locked the door? How smart…Knowing the doors are demon proof you think you could be safe huh?"

(Note: Bankotsu is a demon in this story but looks like a human.)

_No you idiot, do you actually think that I'll give myself hope and watch it destroyed by you! _

How much did she wanted to yell that. I mean first calling her a fan girl and now implying that she's stupid? Hell no.

"F-F-Fuck you Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu stopped playing with the lock to listen.

"W-What the f-fuck do you want from me!"

_Wow…This girl really is stupid!_

When suddenly a thought hit Bankotsu, no it was a memory from around two months into his relationship with Kikyo.

**FLASHBACK**

Bankotsu waited on the doorstep hearing small footsteps coming to open the door for him.

"Coming!"

The voice said, it was a young girl at least 3 years younger then Kikyo and him.

"What do you want, demon!"

The girl rudely yelled at him.

"You have some-"

SLAM!

"-guts."

And from inside he heard Kikyo asking.

"Who was that?"

"A salesman."

"Oh."

And before he knew it, Kikyo opened the door.

"I'm sorry for my sisters rude behavior, Bankotsu. And she's sorry too."

Kagome made a humph noise.

"Let's go," Kikyo said, taking Bankotsu's hand in her own.

"Kagome, please tell Mom I'm going out."

"Now why-"

"For me please?"

"Fine."

Kagome looked away from her sister.

Before Kikyo closed the door completely, Bankotsu said, "Snobby little brat," loud enough so Kagome could hear.

She ran to the door and screamed.

"HEY!"

But they were already gone.

"I hate you Bankotsu. Because of you Kikyo forgot today was my 11th birthday.

And Kagome swore revenge.

---

Bankotsu sighed in annoyance.

"What the hell is wrong with your sister? I mean seriously talking to a demon like that? Who does she think she is?"

"Kagome," Kikyo answered simply.

Bankotsu stared at his girlfriend.

"Kagome does not like demons because of what happened to our father."

Bankotsu observed Kikyo silently letting her continue.

"I too think that Kagome might be very foolish or very brave."

Kikyo stared at the ground, letting a small smile appear on her face.

"But whatever she is, she is Kagome."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Bankotsu unlocked the door.


	5. 5th Floor PT2

WhiteStars: And were back! Welcome to a new chapter of Stuck in School with You! I think I forgot to make things clear, there is absolutely NO BASHING in this fic, why? Because everyone has some use in the show and in this fic.

Shippo: If there's no bashing why aren't I in this fic?

WhiteStars: (thinking) OH! I know! You know the saying "Save the best for last"? Well you're going to show up at the ending, in the epilogue.

Shippo: (glare) I want a BIG role.

WhiteStars: (Sweat drop)

Shippo: Now say the disclaimer.

WhiteStars: Who do you think you are? You're not my boss!

Shippo: (Pulls out a paper from nowhere) Princess Aya gave this to me.

WhiteStars: (Sacred) Princess Aya…?

Shippo: (reads the paper) I, Princess Aya, hereby give Shippo the power to force WhiteStars, to say the disclaimer, in my absent.

WhiteStars: I hate you.

Shippo: But I'm cute?

WhiteStars: Yes you are. I do not or ever will own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome heard the door squeak open. Inside, she was screaming at her heart to shut up. Her whole body tensed when she heard the footsteps. Kagome looked threw the bookshelf. There he was, in his black cargo pants and tight fit black shirt.

Kagome was wearing her jeans, and a yellow with writing on it –I wish it was summer with a white jean jacket over it.

Kagome looked around her seeing if there was anything she could use as a weapon. On a table nearby, she saw a huge book, that she recognized as –The book of Elements find out which element you are-, She remembered she had to study the whole thing for last years test.

How she hated that book. (Read: 61 on her test) She looked back to check on Bankotsu, he was gone. Her heart screamed at her now. She stepped away from the bookshelf.

Looking around, never noticing that he was on top of the bookshelf. He landed gracefully behind her.

"Yo."

Kagome grabbed the book of elements and hit him HARD on the head causing him to fall, bringing the shelf with him.

"Wai-"

Kagome got away from the bookshelf just in time.

_Is he dead?_

At the moment she wanted nothing more for him to be dead. She saw his hand twitch.

Gulp.

And then she heard growling.

She ran for the door.

Limping to another room she noticed the teachers lounge.

She was inside.

She noticed that there was three locks on the door, one at the top, one at the bottom, and one on the knob.

Kagome locked all three of them, her back against the door, trying to calm down her breathing.

* * *

I know its short, but at least it was a quick update.


	6. Peace?

WhiteStars: I have decided to finish this story before anything else!

Readers: HURRAY!

WhiteStars: And I have decided to change the pairing to Bankotsu-Kikyo.

Readers: GET HER!

WhiteStars: I'M JOKING!

Shippo: Now you must say it!

WhiteStars: Say what?

Shippo: The disclaimer.

WhiteStars: And what IS the disclaimer Shippo-chan?

Shippo: That WhiteStars, you, do not own Inuyasha.

WhiteStars: HA!

Shippo: Damn.

Keadae: Watch your language!

Shippo: I'm sorry…

WhiteStars: Ok that makes 5 for Princess Aya and one for me…sigh. (Now it's a fight to see who said the disclaimer more often?)

* * *

Kagome hated the fact that her heart was beating so loudly in her chest. She was sure HE can hear it.

Looking up, because she heard something, she saw that he was twisting the doorknob.

She stared and then remember she locked the door.

She didn't even want to speak in her head. Then the twisting stopped. She let out her breath.

And got up and silently moved away from the door. She looked at all the teacher's chairs and saw on the other side of the room was a leather couch. Actually all the chairs were leather too.

I wonder why?

And the suddenly he came crashing threw the door.

Kagome screamed, knowing no one was going to save her now.

-

_Wow Jakotsu was right! _Thought Bankotsu as he broke through the door_. Not all the schools doors are demon proof._

Bankotsu's feet touched the ground, and he looked at Kagome who was standing nearby. "Listen to me before you hit me with another spell book," Bankotsu said while putting his hands up as a sign of surrender.

Well there is one technical problem with that. Kagome doesn't HAVE another spell book. "W-What d-do y-you w-want?" Kagome managed to ask.

"Peace for starters and no more punches and books in the face."

Kagome was getting angry irritated and ect. Here he is making a JOKE when just a few minutes ago he was planning on doing god-knows what to her!

"P-Peace? … PEACE?" Kagome yelled. "You want PEACE with me? After everything? My ankle FUCKING hurts, Thank you very much! After practically screaming at me that you were going to rape me? And NOW you want PEACE! That's it! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

And with that, Kagome pounced on Bankotsu.

-

After many well, bruises. Kagome and Bankotsu let go of each other, Bankotsu went, of course, very easy on Kagome. He didn't even hit her, her bruises were all the side affect of trying to punch him, he blocked her and she would hit his arm or something and she would hurt herself in the process.

Kagome was breathing hard. Bankotsu was glaring at her and whipping away the blood from his mouth. "What…The FUCK is wrong with you?" Bankotsu asked, breaking the silence.

Kagome continued breathing. And before Bankotsu knew it, she fainted.

Bankotsu saw her eyes daze over and then she was falling Bankotsu caught her just in time.

"Stupid bitch."

Bankotsu carried her bridal style to the closest nurse's office that was on the 8th floor. He jumped and reached it in a manner of seconds. He placed Kagome on the bed and went to look for supplies.

Before placing a wet clothe on her forehead, he checked her temperature, she was boiling. He knew if her temperature went any higher, she would need a hospital.

__

I should go check the phones.

He went into the main office and picked up the phone. The phones were out. Inuyasha looked outside the window. The blizzard was still going on.

__

It wasn't THIS bad this morning.

He went to go check on Kagome.

He had to get her to cool down.

He had an idea, a stupid but smart idea.

__

When she wakes up she seriously IS going to kill me.

-

The chocolate hazel eyes fluttered open, she felt weak, and her body was soar. She took in her surroundings.

"Where am I…?"

Then she tried to sit up but couldn't. She fell back on the bed. When suddenly a cold draft of air greeted her.

She rubbed her arms.

And noticed; SHE WAS ONLY WEARING HER BRA?

-

Meanwhile Bankotsu was trying to find a way into the cafeteria.

__

NOW the doors are demon proof!

The security for the cafeteria was much better then anywhere else in the school. Bankotsu sighed and then fall forward from an extremely loud screaming noise.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Bankotsu sighed again.

"The bitch is awake."

-

Kagome pulled on her shirt, swearing non-stop.

Bankotsu walked calmly though the door.

Kagome saw him.

"YOU!" She said, pointing her finger accusingly at him.

Bankotsu smirked.

"What are you smirking at…?"Venom carved into those words.

Bankotsu opened his big stupid mouth, which he regreted. "I don't know what's the problem seeming you don't even HAVE body to hide." Big time.

Bankotsu suddenly felt danger, (read: demon senses tingling), and looked at Kagome. A pink aura surrounded her. Sparks flew and hit Bankotsu, it felt like fire to him. Bankotsu looked at where the aura hit his arm it burned right threw his clothes.

__

Damn bitch!

Then he noticed that she was crying.

Bankotsu suddenly hated himself.

Whether those tears were of anger or sadness he blamed himself.

"W-Wait…Don't cry…"

Kagome glared at him, still the tears kept on coming.

"It's not like you care…"

Her voice echoed, because of her aura?

"I mean you might as well kill me and you won't even care…"

Kagome's eyes flashed.

"Then kill me Bankotsu!"

The sparks flew out again almost hitting Bankotsu.

"That's what you want to do right get revenge on Inuyasha?"

A dark smirk placed itself on Kagome's face.

"Or is there another reason…?"

Bankotsu stared at the girl, she was seriously going berserk.

"Is it because you wish to become full demon…You want to prove yourself?"

Bankotsu's eyes grew wide, how did she know!

"Don't think that Kikyo doesn't talk to me Bankotsu…I know that you are only a HALF demon!"

Bankotsu felt weak. Kikyo told HER?

Kagome laughed.

"Bankotsu you are a fool."

Why did she sound like Kikyo? There voices are almost identical!

And suddenly she collapsed.

-

Kagome's eyes fluttered open (once again) and she noticed something, she was tied up.

"Alright now that you're awake, I want your full and out most attention," Bankotsu said from behind the door. "Why are you hiding?" Kagome asked.

Bankotsu sweat dropped, "Showing myself seems to anger you."

Then there was silence.

"What happened after I woke up earlier…?" Kagome asked

Bankotsu's voice cracked. "Y-You don't remember…?"

Kagome looked at the door when his voice is coming from. A stern looked form on her face. "Peace…" She started quietly. "We shall have peace when you release me, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu came into the room and untied Kagome.

"So what happens now?" Bankotsu was almost afraid to ask.

"It never happened."

-

Kagome's face was on the see threw glass separated her from the food.

"Food!"

Bankotsu glared at the girl.

"Will you please stop complaining." And then smirked. "It won't hurt you to not eat for a few days."

Kagome glared at him. "What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything."

Kagome continued to glared at the smirking half-demon..

"I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual," Bankotsu said casually.

-

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Will you please stop that?"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"You're going to make your fist bleed."

"Let it bleed." Kagome stated, and then continued. Knock. Knock. Knock

Bankotsu glared at the stupid girl.

-

Kagome started pacing.

"Won't you just go to bed?" Bankotsu said annoyed.

"I won't be able to sleep if I don't eat."

"I'm telling you not eating might be for the best."

"You're implying something again."

"No I'm not."

"I hate you."

"The feeling remains mutual."

-

Kagome sat down. (Bankotsu: FINALLY!) She glared at the glass.

"I hate you…"

"I know!"

"Not you! But I still hate you, THE FUCKING GLASS!"

"Oh."

Bankotsu looked at her then at the glass, her, glass, her, glass, her, glass, her, glass, he's getting dizzy.

A thought popped into Kagome's head.

"Are the phones working?"

"Good question genius I assure you if they were we would have been out of here hours ago."

Kagome looked slightly disappointed.

"What's wrong now wench?"

"Well I was hoping for you to be the complete foul you are so that you forgot to check the phones."

Bankotsu glared at her. "Why do you hate me so much?" He asked Kagome.

Kagome glared back at him. "After tonight you proved all my suspicion. You are nothing but a heartless demon out to ride the world of its best priestess." Kagome stuck her nose in the air in a snobbish manner.

"Why do you hate demons so much?" Bankotsu asked. Bankotsu was greeted with a cold stare. "A demon like you would never understand." She got up and left.

Bankotsu stared at her retreating figure when suddenly she ran back to the glass.

"AHA! I HAVE IT!"

Bankotsu stared at her.

"Have what?"

"I know how to get in there!"

Bankotsu waited.

"How?"

Kagome moved to the cashier window. "It's so simple that no one can possibly think of it."

She _opened _the window.

And slipped inside.

This is Bankotsu's eyes: OO

-

Kagome savored each bite of the food and made it look EXTREMLY delicious.

Bankotsu glared at her threw the glass.

Even thought he said he could survive without food for a few days doesn't mean he's not hungry.

And suddenly he fell to his knees.

"PLEASE! ENOUGH WITH THE TORTURE!"

Kagome made an evil laugh.

"Hell no I'm still having so much fun."

You see the current situation is: Kagome is eating food, thanks to her small figure that let her go threw the window, while Bankotsu is too big he can't fit.

"PLEASE!"

Kagome thought for a minute; "Alight I'll let you in IF…"

Bankotsu was secretly praying for the sake of his pride.

"If you…"

The suspense is killing him and YOU.

"If you let…"

Bets are being made.

"If you let me…"

"CAN YOU PLEASE JUST GET ON WITH IT?"

"If you let me touch your hair."

OO

-

"No seriously I want to give you something first."

Bankotsu was getting up from his anime downfall.

"What…?"

"It's on the sixth floor thought."

"Whatever just give me food!"

"Alright then."

Kagome got out of the kitchen and back into the cafeteria.

"Let's go," She said, dragging Bankotsu by the ear to the stairs.

-

Bankotsu offered to jump up there with her on his back, she hesitantly agreed.

So once on the sixth floor, Kagome went to her locker.

Combination: 25-23-06

The locker opened.

She dug around for it, whatever it was.

"Aha found it!"

-

Bankotsu was FINALLY eating food.

"I've never loved Kraft dinner this much!" He said with fake tears in his eyes.

"Oh Bankotsu!" Kagome said very, VERY angelically.

The angelic voiced said soooooooo sweetly scared the living daylight out of Bankotsu.


	7. Rosary

WhiteStars: HOLY FUCK.

Kagome: Language.

WhiteStars: I have 36 reviews.

Kagome: HOLY FUCK.

WhiteStars: If I write three more chapters would I reach a hundred?

Kagome: If you do, HOLY FUCK.

WhiteStars: If I own Inuyasha…( Said dreamily.)

Kagome: But WhiteStars…You don't own Inuyasha or me.

WhiteStars: HURRAY!

Kagome: Shit…

* * *

"Yess…Kagome." Bankotsu said, stuttering. "I have a present for you Bankotsu." Kagome sang his name. Bankotsu blinked his eyes in confusion. "Close your eyes," Kagome told him. Bankotsu blinked.

Kagome sighed.

"BANKOTSU I WANT YOU TO CLOSE YOUR EYES. DO YOU WANT YOUR PRESENT OR NOT?"

Bankotsu nodded quickly and did as he was told. Kagome smiled. She took her present from her pocket and placed it around Bankotsu's neck.

Feeling something cold touch his neck, Bankotsu began slowly opening his eyes…until… "KEEP THEM CLOSED."

Bankotsu closed his eyes.

"Now to think of a word…," Kagome whispered to herself.

Bankotsu heard. _What's she talking about? _Bankotsu opened his eyes only to find himself staring into a pair of glaring eyes. Once again, he closed his eyes.

Kagome glared at him for a moment longer and then went back to thinking. After another moment, Kagome thought of her word. "Oh Bankotsu…"

Bankotsu opened his eyes.

Big mistake.

Big, big mistake.

Kagome glared.

"I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD OPEN YOUR EYES."

Bankotsu had it with all the yelling coming from Kagome. He yelled back.

"MY EYES ARE OPEN."

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO OPEN YOPUR EYES WHEN I SAID YOU COULD."

"YOU WERE GOING TO."

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER."

"IT MATTERS."

"HOW DOES IT MATTER?"

"IT COULD HAVE BEEN FOR SOMETHING ELSE."

"BUT IT WASN'T"  
"I SAID COULD."

"WHAT IF IT COULD HAVE BEEN FOR SOMETHING ELSE? WHAT WOULD YOU DO? OPEN YOUR EYES?"

"Then…I…argh I don't know! Just tell me what you put on my neck."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Why don't you look."

Bankotsu looked.

"What the fuck?"

She grinned childishly evil.

"I'm sure you pay attention in charms and items class, ne?"

Bankotsu glared at her.

"No."

"Well here's an update for you Bankotsu: It's a rosary."

Rosary.

Rosary?

Rosary!

"GET IT OFF!"

Kagome stared at Bankotsu's futile attempts of getting it off. She sighed and started to say her word. She picked the most random word. "Bubbles."

With that said, Bankotsu's face met the floor. Bankotsu groaned as he slowly started to get up. "What was that?"

Kagome, grinning, replied, "That's the rosary I put on you and every time I say bubbles…" Bankotsu fell again. Kagome giggled. "that happens."

Bankotsu forced himself up and started tugging at the rosary. "Oh and only I can take it off," Kagome added.

"WHAT!"

Kagome sighed. "You really haven't been paying attention in class. "Only I can take it off, or another priestess."

Bankotsu sighed out of annoyance/relief.

"So I only have to live with it for the weekend."

"Not really."

"What you don't think my girlfriend won't take it off?"

"Your girlfriend is MY sister."

Bankotsu glared at her; she glared back.

"Why am I wearing this anyway?"

Kagome pouted.

"Don't you like my present?"

"NO!"

Kagome laughed.


	8. Wierd Teachers

WhiteStars: Who does NOT love quick updates?

Readers: (silence)

kittyb78: Is that a trick question?

WhiteStars: No.

kittyb78: Alright. (No one raises hand.)

WhiteStars: I was expecting that.

kittyb78: Why am I here?

WhiteStars: I don't know…

kittyb78: How can you NOT know, aren't you the author?

WhiteStars: That might be so but seriously we authors don't KNOW everything.

kittyb78: But…You do?

WhiteStars: You're confusing me.

kittyb78: You think YOU'RE confused? Out of all the readers, you chose me?

WhiteStars: Because you are my first reader so…I LUVYOU!

kittyb78: AHHHHHHHHH! I'll do anything if you let me go!

WhiteStars: Deal.

kittyb78: (glare) this was your WHOLE plot wasn't it?

WhiteStars: No it was Naraku's. (Pointing at Naraku)

Naraku: HEY!

WhiteStars: Now the deal is that YOU have to say the disclaimer.

kittyb78: I'd rather die.

WhiteStars: (smirk) That's what they all say.

kittyb78: (Gulp)

-

kittyb78: ALRIGHT I'LL DO IT!

WhiteStars: I love being me.

kittyb78: I am so sorry. WhiteStars does not own Inuyasha.

WhiteStars: HURRAY!

Readers: BOOOO!

WhiteStars: That's 3 for me and 5 for Princess Aya.

kittyb78: Hey where is she anyway?

WhiteStars: At school.

kittyb78: Its Sunday…

WhiteStars: Then she went to Church

Kittyb78: She's not Christian

WhiteStars: You're too smart! Disappear!

kittyb78: Wh-(disappears.)

WhiteStars: ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

"So Bankotsu…"

Bankotsu moved his head to look at her. "Yea." Kagome put a hand under her chin. "I was thinking…you wanna talk?" Bankotsu stared at her. "Talk? About what?"

"Who's the weirdest teacher you ever had?"

"Who's the weirdest teacher I ever had?"

"Yea. Tell me."

Bankotsu shrugged. "My 3rd grade teacher."

Kagome listened.

"Yea, my 3rd grade teacher. She was really fat and lazy. One time, she made us work in her garden."

"The whole class."

"Yes. The whole class. And I was feeling sick and had I fever so she hosed me. And told me to get back to work."

"With a hose?"

"Duh. And during recess one day when I was playing with my action figure toy, she took it from me and gave it to her son."

Kagome laughed.

"She wasn't the weirdest teacher though. Just the laziest. The weirdest teacher I ever had was in 4th grade. He said he lives in the with his parents in the basement. But for a guy who couldn't afford his own place, he could somehow afford decent haircuts."

"Decent?"

"Decent. He used to ride his skateboard to school and at the end of the day, he made us sing the clean up song." Bankotsu looked at Kagome. "Don't sing it."

Kagome nodded.

'Oh and while I was in the library reading a book over the weekends, he came up to me, snatched the book, and told me I don't deserve to read."

"That's true."

"What?"

"Oh…nothing."

"What about you? Who's the weirdest teacher you ever had."

"My 3rd grade teacher. Every morning she made me wash her coffee cup and let me pick up the telephone in class. One time, she invited me to John's Incredible Pizza and I said no so she took another boy in my class with her instead."

"Who?"

"Koga."

"Koga!"

"Yea…it was so weird."

"Anything else?"

"Well she found out where I lived and said she lived on the street. She invited me to play with her cats and watch Garfield."

'Did you go?"

'Hell no. I told my sister about her and she said she was probably a child molester. Then summer came and I never saw her again."

"She moved?'

"No, car accident. She died on the last day of school."

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow. "Kikyo said she was a child molester?"

"Yes, why?"

"It doesn't sound like something she would say."

"You could ask her."

Bankotsu took out his cell phone. "Okay. I'll go-"

"BANKOTSU!"

"What?'

"You've had your cell hone all this time?"

"Yea. So?"

"The telephones weren't working. We could have used your cell phone to call for help."


	9. Idea

Disclaimer:

WhiteStars: LADIES AND IF THERE IS GENTLMEN, LETS GIVE A BIG HAND TO MY NEXT VICTIM!

(dramatic drum roll)

Inu-Babe34!

Readers: (Applause)

Inu-Babe34: Victim…?

WhiteStars: Ok now say the disclaimer!

Inu-Babe34: No way!

WhiteStars: Why not?

Inu-Babe34: Because I have the gun.

Inu-san: I forgot about that. But I am the author!

Inu-Babe34: Yes but WE have the MACHINE gun!

WhiteStars: We…?

Princess Aya: I'm back!

WhiteStars: Shit…HELP! (being chased by people with machine guns.)

Princess Aya and Inu-Babe34: (Chasing WhiteStars with machine guns.)

Readers: (Applauding like crazy.)

Lady Skorpio : I wonder who's the next victim?

WhiteStars: MWAHHAHAHA (Boom.)

Lady Skorpio : shit…I mean YAY! I'm going to kill the author next chapter!

WhiteStars: I hate you al1. I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Bankotsu took one look at Kagome and held his cell phone up to his face. He glances around the hallway and found a fire extinguisher in a glass case by the hallway stairs.

He opened the case, pulled out the fire extinguisher, and held it in one hand and his cell phone in the other.

Kagome stared at him questioningly. "What are you-"

Before Kagome had a chance to ask, Bankotsu threw his cell phone to the ground and started smashing it with the fire extinguisher for about a minute.

When he finished, he set the fire extinguisher on the ground next to the pieces of his dead, smashed cell phone.

Kagome's eyes grew widened in shock.

"Uh…it fell."

Now her eyes grew in flames. "FELL?!WHAT THE HELL!WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

Bankotsu thought for a good excuse. "I didn't want to call Kikyo because I knew you were…right?"

Kagome, being the idiot she was, believed it. "That's it?"

Bankotsu nodded. "How are we supposed to call for help now?" She shook her head. "You can be so stupid sometimes Bankotsu."

"Yea, I'm the one who's stupid," Bankotsu muttered.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing," Bankotsu answered quickly.

Kagome sighed. "How can we get out of here now?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should climb out one of the windows," Kagome suggested.

"Yea, sure," Bankotsu replied sarcastically.

"Okay. Let's go," Kagome said, being serious.

"What? Climb? Are you crazy? The windows are 8ft high up. There's no way we can reach all the way up there," Bankotsu told Kagome.

"I have an idea," Kagome assured him.

* * *

Sorry, I took over two months to update this story. And the chapter is pretty short. The next one will be longer and much faster. This chapter is dedicated to Princess Aya. Welcome back.


	10. Windows

Princess Aya: I'm BACK!

WhiteStars: I do not own Inuyasha.

Princess Aya: Wow that was quick.

WhiteStars: Oh I'm not afraid of you anymore.

Princess Aya: What…?

WhiteStars: them… (points to three people with machine guns)

Princess Aya: Ahh…So THIS what happened while I was gone, huh?

Shippo: Where were you anyway?

Princess Aya: Don't ask.

Shippo: Please, all SHE'S been saying is "at school" even if it was a Sunday, or "at church", and you're not even Christian.

Princess Aya: I said DON'T ASK!

Shippo: (hiding behind Kagome)

Kagome: (sighed)

Miss Quirky Bookworm: Now erase your points…

WhiteStars: WHAT? But I worked so hard-

Kityb78: WHAT? Worked hard? You threaten to create a character in my "honor" to be paired with… (Shudders)…Jaken.

Lady Skorpio: So THAT'S what she threaten you with. That's it send the helicopters!

WhiteStars: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Please I HATE those thing…Intelligence scares me.

Princess Aya: Is that why you said you would faint if you got 100 in a test?

WhiteStars: No. And that's beside the point.

Kityb78: Alright then people back to the point. Helicopters.

WhiteStars: Alright I surrender.

Readers: YAY!

Princess Aya: Now say it again.

WhiteStars: But I already said it.

Princess Aya: Yes I know but I just love tormenting you!

WhiteStars: I hate you. I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

"WHAT?! Bankotsu screamed. Kagome smiled. "It could work."

Bankotsu crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "No. I am not letting you stand on top of me so you can reach the windows."

"I'll only be on your shoulders."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"I'm not even that heavy."

"Sure you're not."

"I'm not. I only weigh like 80lbs."

Bankotsu fell to the floor laughing. "80lbs. You probably weigh over twice that much. I'm not letting you stand on my shoulders."

"Bubbles."

Bankotsu fell to the floor.

"Bubbles. Bubbles. Bubbles. Bubbles. Bubbles. Bubbles. Bubbles."

When Bankotsu finally got up to his feet, he shook his head. "I'm still not letting-"

"Bubbles."

"Okay," Bankotsu said with his face into the floor. "I'll do it."

"I knew I would win," Kagome cheered. She bent down near Bankotsu. "Stop wasting time. Get up and let's go."

Bankotsu groaned.

"Bubbles."

"Oww. What was that for?"

"For groaning."

"GROANING?!"

"Bubbles."

"And what was that for?"

"For being an idiot."

"An idiot. How was I being an idiot?"

Kagome ignored him and walked to the windows. She waved her hand to Bankotsu, telling him to come.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and walked to her. "Get on."

"How?"

"Climb, of course."

Kagome put one of her feet on Bankotsu's shoulder. Bankotsu closed his eyes and winced as she placed the other one.

"Umm…"

"Can you get it open?" Bankotsu asked.

"How tall are you Bankotsu?"

"Almost 6ft."

"Oh…"

Bankotsu opened his eyes. "Is something-" Bankotsu gaped. Kagome's hands were too far up from the window. "What? How did that happen?"

"The windows are 8ft, you're almost 6ft, and I'm about 5ft, and me standing on your shoulders makes it 3ft away from the window."

"That explains it," Bankotsu muttered.

Kagome jumped down from Bankotsu's shoulders.

"Ugh. You could be a little more gentle."

"How are we supposed to get out of here now."

"There's no way we can get out of here by ourselves. We'll have to wait for two more days."

"No. I won't stay here for two more days until someone comes and unlocks us."

"We have to."

"I don't care what you think. I'll find a way out myself. I don't need your help."

"Fine. Go ahead."

"Fine. But when I do find a way out, I won't even tell you about it and you can stay here for the weekend."

"Fine."

"Good, because frankly, I don't give a damn anymore. So fish it."

Kagome left leaving Bankotsu confused. "Fish it?"


	11. Thieves

WhiteStars: OMFG...I...UPDATED!!! After like A month?!?! (I blame the reviews)

Princess Aya: OMFG...SHE...UPDATED?!?!?

Annoying-sister-from-hell (the first): Hello and welcome back to the story that will leave you all in despair once AGAIN!

WhiteStars: HEY! she stole my line! AND she forgot the evil dramatic laugh! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Princess Aya: And to all the new victims we hope you enjoy your stay here with us.

WhiteStars: What are we? Stewardess?

Princess Aya: We must be hospital to your prisoners.

Annoying-sister-from-hell (the first): (insert random gibberish)

Princess Aya: What's wrong with her?

WhiteStars: Look at her name.

Princess Aya: Makes sense. Now say it.

WhiteStars: IYYYYAAAANNNN!!!! (no)

Princess Aya (glare)

WhiteStars: Fine, I guess we'll just get own with it. I do not own Inuyasha. There I said once again I will repeat it since I think I forgot last chapter I WILL NEVER OWN THE GREAT MASTER PIECE THAT RUIMIKO HAS CREATED NAMED INUYASHA!!!

Doggygirl: Now, don't you feel better?

WhiteStars: (glare)

Annoying-sister-from-hell (the first): ON WITH THE LONG AWAITED STORY!

Bankotsu sat on the floor pouting. How can she just leave me? Bankotsu angrily wondered.

He heard a noise and pulled himself up to his feet. "What was that?"

Bankotsu ran towards the noise. "It sounds like some burglars just crashed through a window," Bankotsu said to himself before running into Kagome.

"Bankotsu some burglars just crashed through a window," Kagome blurted out.

"Really…Kagome?"

"Yes. I was sitting in the cafeteria right when they broke in."

"How do you know they were burglars? What kind of burglars break into schools?"

"Um maybe I know because they were carrying guns and dressed in black. And they _crashed_ through the window. Bankotsu I'm scared. What if they kill us. I saw them with guns."

"I have guns too." Bankotsu took out three guns from his pocket.

"You carry guns?"

"I'm in a gang."

"You're not going to kill them are you?"

"No."

Kagome sighed in relief.

"We are."

"WHAT?"

"If you want to live, we have to kill them before they kill us."

"No. I've never even killed a fly. How am I supposed to kill human beings?"

"Never killed a fly? WTF?"

"WTF?"

"You don't know what that means?"

"No. What does it mean?"

"…Wednesday, Thursday, Friday."

"Seriously?"

"Uh, sure. Never mind that. Here." Bankotsu handed Kagome one of the guns.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You said you never killed a fly before. There's one on the table. Shoot it."

"With the gun? Um, okay."

Kagome took the gun and grasped it above her head with both hands.

"Not so hard, it's a female fly," Bankotsu told her.

Kagome gulped and pulled the trigger back slowly.

"Don't hit the glass," Bankotsu warned.

Kagome turned around to Bankotsu, pointing the gun to his head on accident. "Bankotsu I can't do-"

"MOVE THE GUN."

"Oh sorry." Kagome moved the gun towards the table again. "She flew away," Kagome whined.

Bankotsu smacked his forehead. "Forget it. Lets just get the thieves."


	12. another Idea

-WhiteStars-: I updated in less than 10 days?!

Readers: *clapping*

-WhiteStars-: *bow*

Crystal9: I have a question for your story

-WhiteStars-: Go ahead

Crystal9: Why would thieves rob schools?

-WhiteStars-: I don't know, use your imagination

Crystal9: I imagine you own Inuyasha

-WhiteStars: Really?

Crystal9: No. I imagine you don't

-WhiteStars: HEY!

Crystal9: And I imagine you saying that you don't own Inuyasha

-WhiteStars: NEVER!

Crystal9: *takes out knife*

-WhiteStars-: I DON'T *dunk* own Inuyasha

Crystal9: *hug*

-WhiteStars-: *pouting*

Lady Skorpio: On with the story

-WhiteStars-: That's my line

Lady Skorpio: TOO BAD!

-WhiteStars-: *crying*

Lady Skorpio: Hug?

-WhiteStars-: *nod*

Lady Skorpio: TOO BAD

-WhiteStars-: *chasing Lady Skorpio with the knife* On with the story

* * *

Kagome peeked inside the nurse's office as her and Bankotsu walked past it. "Hey Bankotsu hold on, I want to get my shoes."

"Um, I don't think you want them."

"Why not?"

"Because I used them to hit that spider."

"You used my shoe to kill a spider?"

"Kill? I wish. Its still in there. Training, getting stronger."

Kagome rolled her eyes and put it on anyway.

-

"We don't have to kill the thieves," Kagome began.

"What else do you have in mind?"

"Well, I saw them. Two of the thieves are guys and the other one is a girl."

"And…"

"I have a plan. You go and flirt with the girl, I come up from behind her and hit her with a stick, and then while she's unconscious, we look through her stuff for something we can use to get out of here."

"That's about the LAMEST plan ever. And where the hell are you going to get a stick?'

"It can work."

"It won't work."

"We won't know until we try."

"We won't try."

"Don't make me say 'it'."

"What is 'it'?"

"Bu-"

"OKAY."

Kagome smiled. "I know it will work."

"I'm not sure about that but…where are you going to get a stick?"

"From my locker."

"I can't believe you keep a stick in your locker."

"I do. Inuyasha gave it to me for Christmas."

"he gave you a stick for Christmas?"

"Yes. He wanted to get me back because I got him gum for his birthday."

"That's lame."

Yea? What about your gift to Kikyo for Christmas?"

"Homemade coupons wrote in crayons."

"Coupons? In crayons?"

"It was Crayola."

"That's lamer."

"Its still better than a stick."

-

Bankotsu and Kagome stood behind a wall. "There she is," Kagome whispered to Bankotsu.

"I see her."

"Then go."

"Alright."

Bankotsu stepped out of his place and silently walked to the girl. Putting on a fake smile, he tapped on her shoulder.

The girl quickly turned around and shot her gun. Bankotsu dunked, dodging the bullet, and kicked the gun out of her hands.

She widened her eyes.

Bankotsu laughed nervously. "Hi…beautiful. What's your name?"

"Kiyomi," she answered seductively.

"Bankotsu," he whispered into Kiyomi's ear.

"That's such a sexy name."

"Not as sexy as you."

Kiyomi laughed.

Bankotsu put a hand around Kiyomi's waist and pulled her closer to him after seeing Kagome walking behind Kiyomi with her stick. "You know, there's a janitor's closet up on the third floor. We can go up and you know, do it."

"Sure lets go."

Bankotsu nodded at Kgome.

Kagome took her stick and started to swing at Kiyomi.

"Oh wait, let me get my gun."

As Kiyomi bend down to pick up her gun, Kagome missed her and ended up hitting Bankotsu on the forehead instead.

Bankotsu fell to the floor.

Kagome clapped a hand over her mouth, but moved it to smile at Kiyomi when she turned around and took a look at Kagome. "Why did you-"

"He was bothering you so I um…I got him."

"I think you misunderstood. He wasn't bothering you me." Kiyomi thought for a second. "Hey, if you were going to hit him, why were you standing behind me?" She gasped realizing Kagome was trying to hit her.

Kagome laughed nervously and pointed behind Kiyomi's shoulder. "FLAMINGOS."

While Kiyomi turned around at Kagome's lie, Kagome took her stick and hit her on the head with it.

Kiyomi fell to the floor.

Kagome dusted her hands. "I got her."


	13. Akira

Omica21: Say the disclaimer

-WhiteStars-: Why would I do that?

Omica21: Its fun hearing you say it

-WhiteStars-: What about hearing it from other people?

Omica21: Okay but from who?

-WhiteStars- *points to Miss Quirky Bookworm*

Omica21: Uh, where did she come from?

-WhiteStars-: The library

Miss Quirky Bookworm: No I did not!

-WhiteStars-: Did you ever look at your name?

Miss Quirky Bookworm: I do not own Inuyasha

-WhiteStars-: Why did you admit that fast?(not complaining)

Miss Quirky Bookworm: So I can leave from being insulted

Omica21: *snickers* Are you going back to the library?

Miss Quirky Bookworm: SEE!

-WhiteStars-: Okay, Sorry. I'll let you say my line

Miss Quirky Bookworm: *claps happily* On with the story

* * *

Bankotsu awoke by something wet dripping on his face. He opened his eyes to see Kagome spitting on it. "HEY!" Bankotsu yelled while jumping to his feet.

Kagome pressed two fingers against her lips, telling him to be quiet.

Bankotsu pointed to his face.

Kagome shrugged. "I couldn't find a water fountain and there aren't any bathrooms on the first floor."

"That's doesn't mean you have to _spit_ on my face."

"Its just water with bubbles."

"Its saliva from your mouth."

"Wipe your face."

Clenching his teeth, Bankotsu did as he was told. "I was going to anyway."

Kagome looked behind her. "What are we going to do about Kiyomi?"

"Let's search her fist."

"I already did. All I found was an orange."

"Okay…"

"Should we just leave her there?"

"Lets take her to the janitor's closet and lock her in there. The lock is on the outside."

"You go by yourself. I have to finish peeling my orange."

Bankotsu stared at her.

"I'm hungry."

* * *

Bankotsu came back after locking Kiyomi in the closet to see Kagome still peeling her orange. "It doesn't take that long to peel an orange."

"It does if you does if you don't want your nails dug into one." Kagome groaned. "I'm going into the cafeteria to get a fork."

Bankotsu shrugged. "Go."

* * *

Kagome reached the cafeteria and tried opening the door. "Hey…its locked."

Someone from inside heard her. "I know."

Kagome screamed on seeing someone through the glass door. "Who are you.?"

"Akira."

"Open the door."

"Okay. Which one?"

"What?"

"Left or right?"

'Um…left."

"Your left or my left?"

"Your left."

"There are two handles on the left door, should I pull the left or right handle?"

"Right."

"My right or your right."

"…my right."

"Should I use my left or right hand to open the door."

"Left."

"My left or your left?"

"While opening the door, should I put my left or right foot forward."

Kagome twitched. "Left."

"Your left or my-"

"FORGET IT I'LL JUST CLIBM IN THROUGH THE WINDOW," Kagome yelled, getting annoyed with the questions. As she turned around, she bumped into Bankotsu. "I heard yelling and I came over here."

Kagome ignored Bankotsu and brushed past him.

Bankotsu ran after her. "Where are you going?"

"Inside through the window."

"Its locked," Bankotsu told Kagome just when she tried opening it. "Use the door."

Kagome ignored him again and broke the lock with her gun. She climbed in.

Bankotsu blinked twice. "Okay, that's another way…"

* * *

Kagome123: Thank you for your reviews. I was just wondering, do you and your sister have accounts one here?


	14. Cell Phone

Princess Aya: How come you haven't updated this in over a month?

-WhiteStars-:…

Princess Aya: Are you going to answer?

-WhiteStars-: GIVE ME YOUR MUFFINS! ALL OF THEM! NOW!

Princess Aya: Huh?

-WhiteStars-: Give me your muffins

Princess Aya: I don't any have muffins

-WhiteStars-: THEN GET SOME!

Princess Aya: Fine! -WhiteStars-: Where are the muffins?

Princess Aya: In your pocket

-WhiteStars-: No they're not

Princess Aya: That's not my problem

-WhiteStars-: You still owe me some muffins

Princess Aya: I'm not giving you any

-WhiteStars: Why because don't have any?

Princess Aya: I do have muffins

-WhiteStars-: Then share don't be selfish

Princess Aya: I…UGH. I DON'T OWN Inuyasha! THERE! THAT'S WHAT YOU _REALLY_ WANTED. *runs away*

-WhiteStars-: Yay! On with the story

* * *

When Kagome did get inside, she walked to the door and opened it for Bankotsu. "Who is that?" Bankotsu asked as soon as he saw Akira.

"Don't ask," Kagome groaned.

"Hello," Akira greeted. He held out his hand to Bankotsu.

Bankotsu looked at it, then at Kagome to see her mouthing 'no'. Bankotsu shrugged and held out his hand to shake Akira's.

"Wait," Akira called. "Shake my hand with your right."

"Right what?"

"Right hand."

"This is my right hand."

"My right or yours?"

"Huh?"

"Is it my right or your left?"

"It's the same thing."

"No…"

"My right is your left."

"Then whose left is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"If it's my right then who's left is it?"

"Yours maybe."

"I have the right. You have the left."

"Left hand."

"I have both of my hands. And weren't we talking about right hands?"

"I don't-"

"YOU!"

Bankotsu, Akira, and Kagome turned around at the voice. It was Kiyomi's voice.

Kiyomi pointed to Kagome. "You're the one who hit me on the head with a stick."

"It was…an accident."

"No it wasn't."

"Sorry."

"Oh it's alright. My doctor advised it anyway." Kiyomi laughed.

"You don't say," Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"Kiyomi where's dad?" Akira asked. Kiyomi pointed to the door.

Bankotsu and Kagome looked to see a man with a hat and tie wearing a long, long coat under his black outfit. He came inside and stood next to Kiyomi.

"Are you the leader?" Bankotsu asked him. "I guess you can call me that. My name is Taru."

Taru reached into his coat. "Apple?"

Kagome walked to Taru and took it. "Thanks."

Taru nodded and took out something else from his pocket. "Peach?"

Bankotsu gagged and threw it on the ground. Taru gasped. "Hey. Be careful. A peach is a soft fruit. It could have gotten squished."

"What is it with you and fruits?"

"My entire family likes fruits."

Kiyomi nodded.

"Now I know why I found that orange," Kagome said to Bankotsu. "What did you do with it anyway?"

Kagome pointed to the garbage. "It wasn't an orange, it was a mandarin."

Bankotsu blinked. "There's not much difference..."

"Actually dad, I am giving up fruits. From now on, I'm only eating dried fruits," Akora told him.

"Family? Dad?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"Kiyomi is my daughter and Akira is like my son."

"What do you mean "like your son"?"

"He is my secretary, my right-hand man."

Akira frowned. "Sorry dad but there's a slight confusion. Your right or mine's?"

"Oh just shut up, and call my wife?"

"Okay dad but which one?"

Kiyomi gasped. "Dad!"

"Just ignore him Kiyomi. Give me your phone."

Kiyomi searched herself. "I brought my cell phone with me. I must have dropped it somewhere."

"Wait a minute," Bankotsu started. "I'm confused. "Aren't you guys thieves?"

"Thieves? We're not thieves," Kiyomi answered.

"Then why did you break into our school?" asked Kagome.

"To use the computers. We don't have one at home. Oh and the doors were locked so we just broke in."

"Have you ever heard of a library?"

"No…"

Kagome sighed. "You do know that we're stuck in this school."

"What?"

"Bankotsu and I were locked in here and there's no way out…unless-"

"Unless what?"

"Unless we find your cell phone."


	15. Searching

The-Light-of-Hope: Where have you been?

-WhiteStars-: Um summer vacation

The-Light-of-Hope: Its October

-WhiteStars-:…where have you been?

The-Light-of-Hope: Oh I um….

-WhiteStars-: See how I feel?

The-Light-of-Hope: *fake tears* Yes

-WhiteStars-: It's okay. Need a hug?

The-Light-of-Hope: *nods*

-WhiteStars-: Muffins? I got them from Princess Aya.

The-Light-of-Hope: *takes muffins*

-WhiteStars-: Say the disclaimer?

The-Light-of-Hope: Okay. I do not- HEY!

-WhiteStars-: Oh well, at least I tried. Okay on with the story now

* * *

"Yeah we should look for it," Kiyomi agreed. "Where did you think you last you cell phone?" asked Kagome. Kiyomi thought for a moment. "Well, I remember having it when we broke in, so it's not here. I think I dropped it in the hallway or it's in the closet."

"Hey," Bankotsu said to Kiyomi. "How did you get out of there?"

"Oh I blew up the closet with my gun."

"…"

"Why do you guys carry guns if you're not thieves?"

"It makes us look tough," answered Taru.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Let's just find her phone."

since he was the closest, Akira walked to the door first. "Where should we start from?" he asked.

"The right of the hallway." Bankotsu laughed. "Now you can't even ask whose right it is because we're all standing behind you. Our right is the same as yours."

Everyone burst out in laughter. Well, everyone except Akira who was pouting.

"Come on lets go," Bankotsu said after his laughter died.

"Does anyone have a flashlight?" Taru asked. "It's too dark to see."

"The power went out a long time ago," Kagome told him.

"Is there a flashlight anywhere?"

Kagome shook her head as Kiyomi sighed. "How are we going to find me phone now?" A crack was heard and everyone turned around to look back at Bankotsu. He looked guilty. "I think I just found it."

Kiyomi gasped. "That was my favorite cell phone."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that your only cell phone."

"No. I brought both of my phones with me."

"Did you drop that one too?"

Kiyomi nodded.

"We'll look for that one."

After looking for awhile, Kiyomi gave up. "We'll find it," Taru assured her.

"How? This school is too big."

"I have an idea," Akira suggested.

Bankotsu groaned. "Go on," Kagome said.

"Oh I was thinking that I should use my cell phone to call Kiyomi and while we hear it ringing, we'll know where it is."

When no one said anything and gaped at him, Akira smiled, waiting for their reaction. "What do you think?"

Kagome broke the silence. "We were looking for the past two hours for Kiyomi's phone and you had yours ALL ALONG?!

Akira coughed. "Yeah."

Bankotsu gritted his teeth together. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Akira shrugged. "We were looking for Kiyomi's phone."

"It would have been easier to just use yours."

"…"

"Really?"

"_Yes_."

Akira took out his cell phone and handed it to Bankotsu.

Bankotsu stared at it. "This isn't a real phone. It has candy in it."

"So?"

"We can't use this."

"You can eat the candy."

"That doesn't help."

Kagome snatched the phone from Bankotsu's hand. "It kind of does," she said with her mouth full of candy. Then she spit them out. "Hey… this is fake candy."

"He got it from the Dollar Tree," Kiyomi told Kagome.

"Cheap!" Kagome said in disgust. She then looked around. "Kiyomi, where's your dad?"

"Over here," Taru answered.

Kagome looked at his hand. "That's-"

"I found Kiyomi's phone… in the bathroom."


	16. Saved

Sinistera of the Akatski: I know what happens in this chapter

-WhiteStars-:Nu-uh

Sinistera of the Akatski: Everyone gets saved

-WhiteStars-: Hey how do you know?

Kittyb78: Duh the chapter title

-WhiteStars-: You ruined it for everybody!

Kittb78: Actually Dead-Psycho did

Sinistera of the Akatski: No *points to -WhiteStars-* she did

-WhiteStars-: How?

Kittyb78: You gave it away with your title

-WhiteStars-: Your too smart…disappear

Kittyb78: Wha- again?*disappears*

-WhiteStars-:*turns to Dead-Psycho* You disappear too

Sinistera of the Akatski: Hey!

-WhiteStars-: Act surprised when you read

Sinistera of the Akatski: We'll try

-WhiteStars-: Where did you come from?

Sinistera of the Akatski: Princess Aya gave me the keys to your house

-WhiteStars-: She has the keys to my house?

Sinistera of the Akatski: Yes and I do too now

-WhiteStars-: O.K everyone read and review while I go call the cops

Sinistera of the Akatski: Huh? Cops?

* * *

Taru handed Kiyomi's cell phone to her. "This is it. I remember dropping my phone it the bathroom." She turned to Kagome. "Here. You can call for help now."

"Thanks Kiyomi. I'll call Kikyo and tell her to get us-"

"Wait Kagome…," Bankotsu interrupted. "Before you call her, I want to tell you something."

"Go ahead Bankotsu."

"Kikyo and I broke up."

"Broke up?"

"I just wanted to tell you before Kikyo did. We both broke up at the same time."

"I still don't get why you two broke up though."

"I felt I should and Kikyo did too so we broke up. It felt right and we're happy."

"I don't know what to say now."

"Just call Kikyo now."

"Can I call her?" Akira asked. "You don't know Kikyo," Kagome told him. "I will after I talk to her," Akira explained. "That actually makes sense. Okay you can call her," Kagome allowed. She waited for Akira to dial. Akira only stared at the phone. "Um you're not dialing," she pointed out. "I don't know what hand to dial with."

Everyone groaned.

"Dial with the hand you write with," Bankotsu suggested.

"I'm ambidextrous."

"Of course!"

"No he really is," Taru said to Bankotsu.

"How about this…," Kagome started. "You take turns dialing with each hand."

"What hand do I start with?"

"Uh left."

Akira started to press the numbers and then he stopped. "What now?!" Bankotsu asked. "I dialed 3 times with my left and right hand. It won't be even."

"That doesn't matter," Kagome told Akira. "Yes it does," Akira whined. "Okay just press the last number with both of your hands." Akira shook his head. "I need one hand to hold the phone." Kagome sighed. "I'll hold it." She took Kiyomi's phone into her hand and held it up for Akira to dial. Akira tried. "I don't know what finger to dial with."

"You know what- I'll just call Kikyo!"

"Fine."

Kagome rolled his eyes and dialed. "Hello Kikyo."

"Kagome!"

"Yeah it's me."

"Kagome its past midnight and you haven't come home yet."

"I'm still in school."

"But it's so late."

"I got locked inside here… with Bankotsu and some other really, really weird people."

"We heard that," Taru announced, even though Kagome whispered the last part.

"So did he already tell you."

"He told me."

"Can you give the phone to him please?"

"Uh sure." Kagome turned around. "Kikyo wants to talk to you Bankotsu." Bankotsu shook his head. "Talk to her or I'll say it," Kagome threatened. Bankotsu went, to get the phone, glaring at her. "Hello."

"What the hell! I wanted to tell Kagome myself!"

"It doesn't really matter."

"The hell it doesn't. You can't explain things right."

"I told her we both broke up with each other."

"Did you tell her we're still friends?"

"No…"

"Put Kagome back on the phone. Bankotsu sighed and held out the phone to Kagome. She took it with Kikyo talking. "Bankotsu and I are still friends Kagome." Kagome didn't know how to respond. "Are you coming to get us?" she finally asked.

"I'm coming."

"Okay."

They both hung up.

"Kikyo is coming," Kagome informed everyone.

"How is she going to unlock the door?" Taru asked.

"There's a key under the mat."

-

"I hear someone knocking on the door," Bankotsu said.

"Do you think its Kikyo?" Kagome asked Bankotsu.

"It's about time," Akira groaned.

"I thought she had the key."

"Me too… lets go."

Kagome called out to Kikyo when they got to the door. "Kikyo."

"Kagome I don't know which key it is."

"It's the silver one."

"All of them are silver."

"Bankotsu."

"The silver one Kikyo."

"Bankotsu I just said that."

"Try this one," a voice told Kikyo. Kagome widened her eyes on hearing the voice. Her eyes grew wider when the door opened. In front of her stood Inuyasha


	17. Fights

BerrysplashQT: There's a phone call for you

-WhiteStars-: Who is it?

BerrysplashQT: Princess Aya and Sinistera of the Akatsuki

-WhiteStars-:…Where are they calling from?

BerrysplashQT: Jail

-WhiteStars-: *takes phone* Hello…

Princess Aya: Get us out of jail!

Sinistera of the Akatsuki: Yeah drop your charges

-WhiteStars-: Only if you both say the magic words

Sinistera of the Akatsuki: Sorry

-WhiteStars-: Those aren't the magic words

Princess Aya: Please?

-WhiteStars-: *laughs evilly* The disclaimer

Princess Aya: NOOOOOOOOOOO

Sinistera of the Akatsuki: I do not own Inuyasha

-WhiteStars-: Princess Aya has to too

Princess Aya: No

Sinistera of the Akatsuki;*glares at Princess Aya*

Princess Aya: *pouts* I do not own Inuyasha

-WhiteStars-: I'll set you free..

Sinistera of the Akatsuki: *dances* Yay

-WhiteStars-: In two days

Princess Aya: HEY!

-WhiteStars-: *hangs up*

BerrysplashQT: You're so evil

-WhiteStars-: I know

BerrysplashQT: Can I say your line

-WhiteStars-: *raises eyebrow*

BerrysplashQT: Pleeease. I've always wanted to say it

-WhiteStars-: Say the disclaimer first

BerrysplashQT: I do not own Inuyasha

-WhiteStars-: Go ahead now

BerrysplashQT: On with the story

* * *

"What is he doing here?" Bankotsu growled.

"That's what I want to ask you," Inuyasha growled. "Kikyo you didn't tell me Bankotsu was going to be here."

"I couldn't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Kagome told me not to."

"Hey! I never knew about anything. I don't even know what Inuyasha is doing here. You shouldn't have come here Inuyasha."

"I came to save you."

"I don't need you to save me. Kikyo and Bankotsu are here."

"So are we," Taru reminded here.

"Oh… I forgot about you three," Kagome admitted.

"Are they burglars or something?" Kikyo questioned.

"No but at first that's what we thought."

"We? Are you on Bankotsu's side now?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"I'm on no one's side."

"You have to pick sides Kagome. You can't have both of us."

"Inuyasha you're my boyfriend and Bankotsu is…my friend."

"If Bankotsu is your friend then I can't be your boyfriend."

"Oh fish," Bankotsu cursed. Kagome looked at him and then back at Inuyasha. "I pick Bankotsu." Inuyasha's mouth hung open. "Feh. I don't care. Fish all of you," he said before punching Akira in the face. "Oww…," Akira groaned. "That's my word," Bankotsu told Inuyasha.

"Hey you guys should have a break up party," Kiyomi suggested. Taru and Akira nodded at the idea while Bankotsu, Kagome, Kikyo and Inuyasha stared at them.

"You should! All of you broke up and you're not happy about it so you should have a break up party."

Kikyo thought about it. "A break up party….that actually sounds good. Okay we'll have it. You guys are invited.

Kiyomi clapped a hand over her mouth. "Om my god. We've never been invited to a break up party."

"We've never even been invited to any party," Taru confessed.

"Gee I wonder why," Bankotsu said in sarcasm after rolling his eyes.

"I have so many questions to ask. What kind of presents should we bring?" wondered Akira. "And should we come happy or sad or-"

"Shut up and just come," Inuyasha said rudely.

"One more question."

"What?!"

"When does the party start?"

"Tomorrow night," Kagome answered for Inuyasha.

"I'm still confused about the gift," whined Akira.

"Um…get us whatever you want."

"Yeah just get us anything," Kikyo agreed. "Lets go home now."


	18. Breakup Party

-WhiteStars-: *alone in corner crying*

Yuti-Chan: Why are you so sad?

-WhiteStars-: It's the last chapter

Yuti-Chan: *cries*

Dead-Phsyco: Nooooooo

Yuti-Chan: I'm gonna miss this story

-WhiteStars-: Me too

Yuti-Chan: I'm gonna miss the comedy

-WhiteStars-: I'm gonna miss writing it

Dead-Phsyco: I'm gonna miss the disclaimer

Kittyb78: I'm going to miss correcting your mistakes

-WhiteStars-: What are you doing here?

Kittyb78: I am the beta for this story

-WhiteStars-: Disappear

Kittyb78: But I'm the-*disappears*

Dead-Phsyco: That was mean

-WhiteStars-: I can't have her here. She's too smart and makes me look dumb

Yuti-Chan: How can you make them disappear?

-WhiteStars-: I'm the author

Yuti-Chan: I wish I was the author

Dead-Phsyco: I wish I owned Inuyasha

-WhiteStars-: Yeah me too. We all have dreams

Dead-Phsyco: Can we get on with the story?

-WhiteStars-: *sniffles* On with the last chapter

* * *

"Hi Kagome," Kiyomi greeted at the party.

"Hi Kiyomi. Thanks for coming."

"Where's Akira?" asked Kikyo.

"He went to get a gift," Taru answered.

-

"…and now they're having a break up party," Akira explained.

The cashier just blinked at Akira's story.

"So, do you have a gift? Like a break up special?"

"No, but we have mittens."

"I'll take it."

-

"I got the best present ever," Akira said when he came back from the store.

"What is it?" Bankotsu asked in curiosity. Akira handed the bag to him. Bankotsu looked into the bag and pulled out what was inside. "You got us mittens?" Akira nodded happily.

"There's only one pair," Kagome pointed out.

Inuyasha took the bag from Bankotsu. "I'll wear it." Bankotsu shrugged. "The receipt says it was from the Dollar Tree anyway."

"Congratulations," Akira said to Kikyo. Then he smacked his forehead. "I mean…I'm so sorry about your break up." Kikyo laughed. "No, don't be. I'm not."

"Why not?"

"I have a new boyfriend."

"Who is it?"

"…Inuyasha."

Kagome went up to Kikyo and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you Kikyo." Kikyo sighed. "Thank God you're not upset. Bankotsu are you?"

He shook his head. "No because I have a new girlfriend too." Kagome smiled. "Really, who?" Bankotsu put his arm around Kagome. "You."

Before Kagome could say anything, Kikyo hugged her back. "I'm happy for you too." She turned to Inuyasha. "Let's go outside." Akira followed after them. "I want my mittens back."

Kagome removed Bankotsu's arm from her. "Why did you lie to them. We're not a couple."

"We are now."

Kagome looked at him in a confused way.

"Come on Kagome, isn't this what you wanted too?'

Kagome smiled. "Yeah."


End file.
